Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 164
"The Inherited Cyberdark Dragon" is the one hundred and sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 5, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on September 13, 2016. Summary After collapsing during his Duel with Makoto Inotsume, Zane is in Duel Academy's operation theater, receiving heart surgery. Both his brother Syrus and Jaden anxiously await the result. Zane survives, but is again bedridden. He questions why Syrus stopped him, with Syrus responding he doesn't want to see his brother die during a Duel. Zane reflects that he has already had the greatest Duel he possibly could - against Yubel in the alternate dimension. He states he gave everything he had in that Duel, but still lost. He claims that his Deck wanted to keep battling, even when he couldn't and that the Deck did not care about the limits Zane himself had. Refusing to believe that. Syrus takes the Deck to begin training for his own Duel with Inotsume. When Syrus starts his practice, he draws and gets "Cyberdark Horn". Syrus summons it and then draws again, but he gets "Photon Generator Unit". Syrus notes in his mind that the Deck isn't responding properly. A shock then runs through Syrus' body, causing him to fall down on his knees. Syrus realizes everytime he plays or draws a card, a shock will enter his body. As soon as he removes the Deck from his Duel Disk, the pain vanishes. Syrus determines that Zane's heart condition did not come from his use of electrodes, but from the Deck itself, which is why the "Cyberdark" series were said to be a "forbidden Deck" of the Cyber Art. In the forest, Inotsume is also training. He has three copies of "Jinzo - Returner" around him, and comments that he has yet to unveil the ultimate monster of the Jinzo Art. Syrus continues his training, and determines that at the rate he's going, he'll never learn to use the Deck properly. Jaden arrives, and gives Syrus some sandwiches from the card shop. Syrus claims the Deck will never respond to him, because he is not his brother. Jaden agrees, saying the Deck can tell that Syrus is not Zane. Syrus asks for advice, and Jaden responds that he needs to ask the Deck what it wants, and suggests he make the Deck his own. Thinking about this, Syrus opens another sandwich and it ends up being the Golden Eggwich. This give him an idea. On the night of the Duel, Syrus meets Inotsume on the beach, with the latter saying he's expecting a lot from Syrus, being the brother of Zane. The Duel begins, and Syrus does quite well, successfully using both "Power Wall" and "Fusion Guard" to avoid taking any damage. He also manages to activate "Rebirth Judgment", turning all monsters in the Graveyards into Dragon-Types, successfully circumventing Inotsume's "DNA Erasure Magic". He uses "Cyberdark Impact!" to Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" after having sent its components to the Graveyard via "Power Wall". He equips it with the "Cyber End Dragon" that was sent to his Graveyard via "Fusion Guard". However, Inotsume had predicted this and activates "Crush Card Virus", destroying "Cyberdark Dragon" and crippling Syrus' hand and Deck for three turns. At this point, Jaden arrives, pushing Zane in his wheelchair. Zane comments that Syrus really is using his Deck surprisingly well, with Jaden responding that he is not using Zane's Deck. Inotsume Summons the most powerful monster in the Jinzo Style Legacy - "Jinzo - Lord". It destroys face-up Traps rather than simply negating them, and it can be used to check face-down cards and destroy them if they are Traps, inflicting 300 points of damage. With Syrus' field bare, Inotsume believes he's won, but Syrus uses the effect of the "Kiteroid" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage from the ATK of "Jinzo - Lord" to zero. Zane comments that that card wasn't in his Deck. Inotsume activates "Trap Request", which will allow him to select a Trap from Syrus' Deck and Set it each turn. It can't be activated that turn, and if its removed from the field, Syrus will take 1000 damage. He plans to destroy it via the effect of "Jinzo - Lord" to win the Duel. If that fails, he also has "Nobleman of Extermination" in his hand, which would also remove the card and allow him to win. Syrus draws "Dragonroid", realizing that he's not dueling for Zane, but for the purpose of surpassing him, as he always lagged behind him. He sends "Dragonroid" to the Graveyard due to the Lingering Effect of "Crush Card Virus". Syrus first activates "Remove Bomb", removing the top five cards of his Deck from play, including the three "Cyberdark" monsters. He then plays "Spell Economics" and "Dimension Fusion" to Summon them back without any Life Point cost. Syrus then finishes with his signature card, "Power Bond", forming "Cyberdark Dragon". Syrus comments he knows what the Deck wants - it wants to evolve and grow just as himself, Zane, Jaden and other duelists do. Equipped with the "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard and receiving a further boost from "Power Bond" and all other monsters in his Graveyard, the ATK of "Cyberdark Dragon" rises to 5800, allowing it to destroy "Jinzo - Lord" and win Syrus the Duel. As Syrus stands victorious, he hears someone applauding and sees that it is Zane. (Jaden has slipped away to leave the brothers alone). Syrus attempts to give Zane his cards back, but Zane tells him to keep them - he's earned them. He states he'll start from the beginning with a new, evolving Deck. Zane invites Syrus to join him in creating a new Pro League after graduation and his own recovery. Syrus tearfully accepts, now having grown and discovered the path he wishes to take. Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale vs. Makoto Inotsume Turn 1: Syrus Syrus draws "Dimension Fusion". Syrus' hand contains "Remove Bomb", "Cyber Phoenix", "Fusion Guard", "Rebirth Judgment", and "Power Wall". Syrus then Normal Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and Sets three cards. Turn 2: Makoto Makoto draws "Jinzo - Returner" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/1400) in Attack Position. "Jinzo - Returner" attacks directly via its own effect but Syrus activates his face-down "Power Wall" to send the top 6 cards of his Deck ("Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", "Kiteroid", "Steamroid" and "Drilloid") to the Graveyard and reduce the Battle Damage he takes by 600 (100 for each card sent to the Graveyard this way). Makoto then activates "Psychic Wave" to send "Jinzo" from his Deck to the Graveyard and inflict the ATK of "Jinzo - Returner" as damage to Syrus, but Syrus activates his face-down "Fusion Guard" to negate the effect of "Psychic Wave" and send "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Makoto Sets a card. He then activates "DNA Erasure Magic" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now, any monster of the declared type will be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard while "DNA Erasure Magic" is face-up. Turn 3: Syrus Syrus draws. He then activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now, all monsters in either player's Graveyard are treated as the declared type as long as "Rebirth Judgment" is face-up. Syrus then activates "Cyberdark Impact!" to return "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Horn" from his Graveyard to his Deck and Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000). Syrus then activates the first effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" to take "Cyber End Dragon" from his Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Dragon", increasing the latter's ATK by the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 1000 → 5000/1000). Due to the third effect of "Cyberdark Dragon", it gains 100 ATK for each monster in Syrus' Graveyard. There are currently three ("Cyberdark Dragon": 5000 → 5300/1000). Makoto then activates his face-down "Crush Card Virus" to Tribute "Jinzo - Returner" and destroy "Cyberdark Dragon" since its ATK was higher than 1500. Also, any monster in Syrus' hand and any monster that Syrus draws during the next three turns will be destroyed if it has 1500 or more ATK. Due to the Lingering effect of "Crush Card Virus", Syrus must also play with his hand revealed to Makoto for the next 3 turns.In the OCG/TCG, "Crush Card Virus" has a different effect due to Errata; it no longer has its Lingering Effect and instead destroys 3 monsters from your opponent's Deck if their ATK is 1500 or higher. Syrus' hand currently contains "Remove Bomb" and "Dimension Fusion". Since "Jinzo - Returner" was sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing Makoto to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Jinzo", all face-up Trap Cards are negated. Syrus switches "Cyber Phoenix" to Defense Position.In the OCG/''TCG'', "Jinzo" would be destroyed during your End Phase that it was Special Summoned using the effect of "Jinzo - Returner", not during your opponent's End Phase. Turn 4: Makoto Makoto draws. He then Normal Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. Makoto then sends "Jinzo" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Jinzo - Lord" (2600/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the first two effects of "Jinzo - Lord", Trap Cards can't be activated and all face-up Trap Cards are negated. "Jinzo - Lord" attacks and destroys "Cyber Phoenix". The last effect of "Cyber Phoenix" then activates, letting Syrus draw one card. "Drillago" attacks directly (Syrus 4000 → 2400). Makoto then activates the third effect of "Jinzo - Lord" to destroy "Rebirth Judgment" and inflict 300 damage to Syrus (Syrus 2400 → 2100). Turn 5: Syrus Syrus draws "Spell Economics", and due to the Lingering effect of "Crush Card Virus", reveals it to Makoto.In the OCG/TCG, "Crush Card Virus" has a different effect due to Errata; it no longer has its Lingering Effect and instead destroys 3 monsters from your opponent's Deck if their ATK is 1500 or higher. Syrus passes his turn. 1 turn has passed since the activation of "Crush Card Virus". Turn 6: Makoto Makoto draws. "Jinzo - Lord" attacks directly, but Syrus activates the second effect of "Kiteroid" from his Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. "Drillago" attacks directly (Syrus 2100 → 500). Makoto then activates "Trap Request". Now, during each of Makoto's Standby Phases, he can select a Trap Card from Syrus's Deck and set it face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. The Trap Card set by this card's effect cannot be activated, and if it is removed from the field, Syrus will take 1000 damage. Makoto plans to activate the third effect of "Jinzo - Lord" to destroy the Trap Card set by "Trap Request" and win the Duel. He also plans to use the "Nobleman of Extermination" in his hand as a backup plan in case "Jinzo - Lord" is removed from the field. Turn 7: Syrus Syrus draws "Dragonroid" (2900/1000), and due to the Lingering effect of "Crush Card Virus", it is immediately destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.In the OCG/TCG, "Crush Card Virus" has a different effect due to Errata; it no longer has its Lingering Effect and instead destroys 3 monsters from your opponent's Deck if their ATK is 1500 or higher. Syrus then activates "Remove Bomb" to remove from play the top five cards of his Deck and inflict 300 damage to Makoto for each monster removed this way. The top five cards are revealed to be "Cyberdark Keel", "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", "Polymerization" and "Mystical Space Typhoon" (Makoto 4000 → 3100). Syrus then activates "Spell Economics". Now Syrus does not have to pay Life Points to activate a Spell Card while "Spell Economics" is face-up. He then activates "Dimension Fusion" (Due to "Spell Economics", Syrus does not have to pay 2000 Life Points to activate it) to Special Summon "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800), "Cyberdark Horn" (800/800) and "Cyberdark Edge" (800/800) from his Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Syrus then activates "Power Bond" to fuse his three Cyberdark monsters together and Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Power Bond", "Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK is doubled ("Cyberdark Dragon": 1000 → 2000/1000). Syrus then activates the first effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" to take "Dragonroid" from his Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Dragon" (due to the effect of "Dragonroid", it is treated as a Dragon-type monster while it is in the Graveyard), increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Dragonroid" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 2000 → 4900/1000). The third effect of "Cyberdark Dragon" is then applied and there are currently nine monsters in Syrus's Graveyard ("Cyberdark Dragon": 4900 → 5800/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks and destroys "Jinzo - Lord" (Makoto 3100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes